


[Podfic] Girls & Horses

by cantarina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, F/F, First Crush, Horses, Hunting, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's fourteen and she's never met a girl who loves horses as much as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Girls & Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Girls & Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292140) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Recorded as a gift for sophinisba for the very first #InformalTwitterPodficExchange. (We were matched to each other, aka The Ladies "Loop" v 1.0 <3)
> 
> Cover art by me.

  


Total running time: 3:40 min  
File size: 2mb

Download or stream the work from Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?gndg32f27mb12h3)  
Download or stream the work from box.net: [MP3](http://www.box.com/s/vyc05t7af2k9sqo003mb)  
Download the work from the Audiofic Archive: [MP3 or M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/girls-horses)


End file.
